Mistletoe
by forensicsfan
Summary: Just a little late Christmas gift for all my fellow Snickers out there. Cheers.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them, but as always, I'd love to buy George and Jorja a cup of coffee.

**Author's Note:** I had an idea and I ran with it...or rather, it ran with itself. Sometimes these just insist on writing themselves. This is a slightly belated Christmas gift to all of my fellow Snickers out there.

* * *

There were times like this when Sara wondered if she had done the right thing; times when she felt really alone. But she had to remind herself that if she'd allowed herself to keep her infatuation alive for a man who was either unwilling or incapable of returning those feelings she was going to lose herself. Still, it was times like this that she even missed that unrequited feeling of caring about someone else, because then she would at least have a reason for why she was still alone; a reason that didn't make her begin to question her worth as a person. 

It was Christmas Eve and after being sent home by Grissom with a well intentioned smile and a wish for a happy holiday because she had already logged all of her allotted overtime for the month, she was sitting on her couch cradling a cup of herbal tea in her hands as she looked at her hastily decorated ficus tree. She let out a lonely sigh. It wasn't even that she wanted Gil Grissom anymore, not that he was even available; it seemed that the latest rumors circulating around the lab were that he and Sophia were having some hot fling; Sara just missed his friendship.

Sara hadn't realized how close she had become to the people on the nightshift until they'd been split up, well as close as she'd ever allowed herself to get to people anyway. It seemed that every time she let herself care, she ended up with a broken heart. She clicked the TV on in hopes that she could find some sort of movie to distract her, but all she could find were made for TV movies about some lonely single woman at Christmastime who ended up with some hunky man; the new American fairytale. She let out a frustrated sigh and glanced around the room shaking her head as she let out a chuckle. The lights on the tree cast a warm glow on the dimly lit room and created a cozy atmosphere. This was definitely what her college roommates would have referred to as rotic; romantic without the man.

She set her cup of tea down on the coffee table and padded into the kitchen, intent on celebrating in style even if she was alone. She pulled out one of her best wine glasses and decided on a non-alcoholic wine in keeping with an agreement that she'd made with her PEAP counselor to not drink until she had worked through some of her other issues.

A soft knock sounded at the door and Sara furrowed her brow in curiosity at who would be stopping by at ten o'clock on Christmas Eve without calling first, especially since she would have normally been at work. She set the glass on the counter and made her way to the door of her apartment

Surprise must have reflected on Sara's face as she opened the door because Nick Stokes cocked an eyebrow at her as he looked at her curiously. "Hey." A tentative smile played at his lips and his expression looked hopeful that he hadn't interrupted anything.

"Hey." She smiled and then opened the door wide to let him in. "I would have thought you would be in Texas."

"And I would have thought you'd be at work." He didn't really answer her unspoken question as he walked in and turned to face her; a smile lighting up his features. "I stopped by the lab to give you this, but you weren't there." He held out a small package wrapped in festive paper and ribbon. "Merry Christmas."

"Oh." There was something about that simple gesture of Nick's to remember her at Christmas that stirred an emotion in her she hadn't felt in a while. "Thank you." For some reason she felt at a loss for words just then.

Nick just smiled at her. "When I heard you weren't working I thought I'd stop by and see what you were doing." His brows knit together just slightly as uncertainty flickered across his face. "I hope it's ok that I stopped by; I just haven't seen you for a while and I kind of missed you." His smile returned.

"I missed you too." Without thinking, Sara stepped towards him and hugged him, holding on probably longer than necessary. She pulled away a little self consciously and let out a soft laugh and was surprised that a sniffle followed.

Nick's expression changed to one of concern for a moment and he reached over and touched her cheek and smiled encouragingly. "Hey, now, it's Christmas."

Sara felt a solitary tear slip down her cheek and the overwhelming feeling of loneliness she'd been feeling all evening seemed bittersweet with Nick there now. There was a part of her that wanted desperately to take a chance, but she wasn't sure she should. She let out another sniffle and smiled. "Actually it's still Christmas Eve."

Nick laughed. "I guess it is for another couple of hours." He just stood there for a moment and brushed her tear away with his fingertips. "You want some company?" There was a hopeful tone in his voice.

Sara smiled genuinely this time and nodded. "That would be really nice." She was suddenly aware that she still held the wrapped gift he'd given her. "I'm just going to put this under my tree." She gestured in the general direction of the ficus tree.

Nick followed where she was pointing and let out a chortle in spite of himself. "That's your Christmas tree?"

Sara crossed her arms in front of herself and felt that self conscious feeling return again. "I didn't think I'd be home on Christmas."

Nick looked at her a bit sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Sara. I've just never seen someone decorate a ficus tree for Christmas before." He tried to change the subject. "Why don't you open your present now?"

There was something about the look on his face that reminded Sara of a little boy begging for a puppy. She smiled a bit sadly. "If I wait, I'll have something to open on Christmas."

It was then that Nick realized that there were no presents under Sara's tree and there were no Christmas cards displayed either. It occurred to him that Sara's workaholic tendencies had left her little time for a social life or friends and suddenly he felt his heart break at the thought that this amazing woman had no one to share her life with. He smiled at her. "Ok."

Sara put the gift under her tree and the gestured towards the kitchen. "You want something to drink?"

"Sure." Nick responded.

Sara didn't realize that he'd followed her towards the kitchen and turned around to ask him what he wanted, only to collide with him in the doorway to the kitchen. Before she could fully process what was going on, Nick had dipped his head and softly kissed her. She found her wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss, realizing just how much she'd wanted this with him for longer than she cared to admit. It wasn't until she broke the kiss and saw the incredulous look on Nick's face that she considered that maybe she had misread his intentions.

Nick smiled and glanced up. "Mistletoe." He looked back at her and noticed her blushing furiously and embarrassment flickering across her face.

Sara's voice was barely a whisper as she stepped back. "Oh." Suddenly she wanted the floor to swallow her up. Of course Nick wouldn't want her, why would he; it seemed that no other man did either.

Nick whispered. "Hey." He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close, looking into her startled eyes.

Sara felt her throat go dry and she felt her heart beating wildly.

Nick dipped his head again and kissed her, and this time the mistletoe had nothing to do with it.

Sara's arms went around his neck again as she let him deepen the kiss, and she felt a feeling surge through her that this whole thing just felt right.

Quite a few minutes later they finally broke apart smiling like a couple of fools.

"I guess you don't really need to open the present I brought you now." Nick had an impish grin on his face.

Sara looked a little confused. "Why?" She hadn't gotten anything for Christmas from anyone else and had been looking forward to having something to open.

Nick had mischief dancing across his face. "I bought you mistletoe." He leaned down and kissed Sara again and smiled as he felt her smiling against his lips.

_**The End**_


End file.
